gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
I'm a Slave 4 U
I'm a Slave 4 U ist ein Song aus der zweiten Folge der zweiten Staffel, Britney/Brittany, und wird von Brittany gesungen. Sie ist beim Zahnarzt und träumt unter der Narkose davon, Britney Spears zu sein. Sie performt den Song und trägt dabei diverse Outfits von Britney. Das Original stammt von''' Britney Spears aus ihrem dritten Album "Britney" aus dem Jahr 2001. Charts Lyrics '''Brittany: I know I may be young, But I've got feelings, too And I need to do what I feel like doing So let me go and just listen All you people look at me like I'm a little girl Well, did you ever think it'd be okay for me to step into this world? Always saying little girl don't step into the club Well, I'm just trying to find out why 'cause dancin's what I love yeah (Now, watch me) Get it, get it, ooh Get it, get it, (Do you like it?) whoooa Get it, get it, oh (It just feels good) I know I may come off quiet, may come off shy But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy What's practical is logical, what the hell who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you dancing there I'm a slave for you I cannot hold it; I cannot control it I'm a slave for you I won't deny hide it; I'm not trying to hide it Baby, don't you wanna dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name and age (Let's go) (Like that) (You like it, yeah) (Now watch me) Get it get it, ooh Get it get it, (Do you like it?) Whoooa Get it get it, oh (It just feels good) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I just can't help myself) I really wanna do what you want me to (I just feel I let myself go) I really wanna dance, tonight with you (I wanna see you move) I really wanna do what you want me to (Uh Uh Uh) Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place? Oh, baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me? (Are you ready?) Leaving behind my name, and age. I'm a slave for you. (Take that now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good) I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh Get it get it, oooh Get it get it, whoooa Get it get it, oh I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now, here we go now) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. (Do you like it when I move) I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny, (Yeah, yeah) I'm not trying to hide it. Like that? Trivia *Brittanys erstes Solo. *Die Outfits, die Brittany in ihrer Vorstellung trägt, sind Britneys roter Körperanzug aus dem Video zu Oops!... I Did It Again, das "Schlangen"-Outfit, das Britney Spears bei den MTV VMA's 2001 trug, sowie der weiße mit Diamanten besetzte Körperanzug aus dem Video zu Toxic. *Der So You Think You Can Dance-Absolvent Mark Kanemura, hat in der Peformance seinen ersten von zwei Auftritten in der Episode. In diesem Song tanzt er hinter Brittany, bei Me Against the Music tantz er mit ihr und sitzt auf der Coach, während Santana ihre Tanzbewegungen macht. Des Weiteren ist er privat gut mit Heather Morris, der Darstellerin der Brittany, befreundet, und aktuell Tänzer von Lady Gaga. *Während der Performance fällt eine von Heathers Extensions raus. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce